fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Guardians of Music
Paper Mario: Guardians of Music 'is a new installment in the Paper Mario series, developed by AlpacaSoft and Intelligent Systems for the Nintendo Switch. In this new adventure, Mario, Peach and a Star Sprite called Starla go to Musa Island, a region known for its fascination and great interest in music, but their vacation is interrupted when the Great Music Hall is stolen by the evil Muzeke, who scatters the Guardians of Music across the island, so Mario and Starla have to save Peach and Musa from this villain. Plot Prologue: Musa, Land of Sound The game begins with Mario and Luigi meeting up with Peach at her castle, where she tells Mario of their planned vacation with a friend of Peach's, Starla the Star Sprite. They board the Toad Express and fly to Musa Island, where they'll be spending some time away from Bowser and any other Mushroom Kingdom-related trouble. Arriving at Tenor City, the group spends some time during the day, going around the great festival that the people have set up, and at night, Peach and Mario head to the Great Music Hall, a massive building where the greatest shows in the land have been held. But the show is stopped by an evil man, resembling a black wisp in a purple cape, with two eyes of mismatched colors, one yellow and the other red. His appearence make everyone flee the music hall, except for Mario and Peach, the princess is taken and Mario attempts to fight the evil person, named Muzeke, but he is simply too powerful, he takes the hall into the sky, from where he drops the defeated Mario and 7 magical music notes, later revealed to be the Guardians of Music. Awakening on the ground of Tenor City, Mario sees the massive crater that Muzeke left when he took the Great Music Hall, he and Starla are now the only ones able to stop whatever this villain is planning, an they must find the Guardians of Music to do so. Starla feels a powerful energy from a nearby forest, so, to not seem suspicious going into it, they sign up for a camping trip at the outskirts of the city. Chapter 1: Mystery at Camp Cadence TBA Chapter 2: Battle of the Bands Gameplay ''Guardians of Music ''plays very much like the first games in the ''Paper Mario series, the Nintendo 64 title and Thousand-Year Door, the game is a platforming RPG, the overworld has puzzles and items to find and battles are turn-based, where Mario and his partner fight off the enemy(ies) with their items and skills. As the game progresses, the player can use different abilities in the overworld and in battles, for example: Mario gains the ability to transform into different paper objects, such as a plane, a boat and even different origami animals that help him traverse certain areas. The Guardians that that the player saves also grants them new skills in battle, which use up SP, or Sound Points. Sound Points are gained as the player performs well in battle, the crowd in the foreground makes more noise, cheering for the heroes, and Mario can turn the cheering into power to defeat his foes. The more the player does well with attacks, the more SP they get, but if they begin to let down their audience, by not doing good attacks or taking too much damage, they slowly lose SP, but nothing too severe. Partners return, as always, they have unique abilities to use in the overworld and in battle, but they all have similar utilities to other partners in the series, such as becoming invisible, analyzing enemies, reaching farther, etc. A full list of partners is found below. The basic stats in the game are '''HP, which represent a character's health, if it runs out, they fall in battle, BP, which show how many badges can still be equipped and FP, or Flower Points, which are used up by special skills. Mario levels up by getting Star Points at the end of the every battle, everytime he completes 150 points, the player can increase a stat by 5 to be better in battle. Certain items that the player can find are badges, which can be equipped by Mario. Every badge uses up an amount of BP and has a unique effect, from mere cosmetics to new skills. Characters Major Characters Partners Enemies Main Article: Paper Mario: Guardians of Music/Enemies & Bosses There are many enemies to face in the different chapters, along with powerful bosses to defeat, above is a list of them. Gallery TBA Soundtrack These are all the songs featured in Paper Mario: Guardians of Music: * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHTof9HcWas A New Story Begins!]'' (Main Theme) * More TBA * Time For A Battle! (Normal Battle) * ''Duel With A Large Foe (Mini-Boss/Chapter 1 Boss) * The Snapping Koopas (Chapter 2 Boss) * Beeswax Ladder ''(Chapter 3 Boss) * More TBA * ''Muzeke's 8th Symphony ''(Final Boss 1) * ''Coda (Final Boss 2) * More TBA Trivia * The earlier chapters aren't as combat oriented as most Paper Mario chapters, although there are still enemies to fight in certain areas. * The final boss theme, "Coda" is a musical term refering to the ending part of a composition or symphony. This could link to the previous theme, "Muzeke's 8th Symphony" Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Adventure Games